The present invention is directed to a filter assembly for residential use in a water treatment apparatus for the treatment of tap water.
Various relatively inexpensive water treatment devices have been marketed for the in-home treatment of tap water. One such device is a Brita.RTM. water filtration system which is composed of a water pitcher having a cover with an opening formed therein to facilitate the insertion of a removable filter assembly. The filter assembly is composed of a generally cylindrical plastic housing in which loose filter media, in the form of small filter particles, is provided. The filter assembly is provided with a lid having many small apertures formed therein to facilitate the flow of tap water into the filter assembly. The bottom end of the filter housing also has numerous small apertures formed therein to allow the tap water to flow out the bottom of the filter housing into the pitcher after it is filtered by passing through the filter media.
One problem with the Brita.RTM. water treatment system is that the relatively small filter particles may escape through the apertures in the filter housing. To minimize escape of the filter particles, the apertures formed in the filter housing must be made unnecessarily small, and thus may retard the free flow of water through the filter housing and increase the time required for the filtration system to operate.
After significant use of the Brita.RTM. water treatment system, the filter assembly must be replaced to provide fresh filter media. However, since the filter media is loosely provided within the filter housing, the entire filter assembly, including the filter housing, must be replaced, thus increasing the cost of the replaceable filter assembly to the user of the filtration system. Also, this is an environmentally unsound practice since it is necessary to dispose of large quantities of waste plastic comprising the filter housings.